1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeding device, and more particularly, to a feeding device utilizing a slide to place sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital processing machines, such as scanners, copy machines, and multifunction printers are often equipped with automatic document feeders (ADFs) for users to put a plurality of sheets at once instead of one by one manually. Please see FIG. 9. FIG. 9 is a sectional diagram of a conventional feeding device in the prior. As shown in FIG. 9, a plurality of sheets S is put in a paper passage P. A feeding device senses the sheets S and drives a sheet-feeding roller A to rotate. The sheet-feeding roller A cooperates with a friction pad B to separate the plurality of sheets S and feed the plurality of sheets S one by one to the paper passage P at a downstream side of the sheet-feeding roller A. However, the sheets S may not be so rigid that the sheets S contact the sheet-feeding roller A first when being placed. A surface of the sheet-feeding roller A is made of rough material, so as to separate the sheets S easily. A friction force generated between the sheet-feeding roller A and the sheets S makes the sheets S bent easily when the sheets are placed and the feeding device is not activated. When the feeding device is activated and the sheet-feeding roller A begins rotating, the bent sheets S will be creased and damaged, which leads to a paper jam and a feeding failure, especially feeding the thin sheets S.
FIG. 10 is a sectional diagram of another conventional feeding device in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 10, a pickup roller C is added at an upstream side of the sheet-feeding roller A. The pickup roller C holds and conveys the plurality of sheets S to the sheet-feeding roller A and the friction pad B. The sheets S contact the pickup roller C when being placed. Similarly, the pickup roller C is made of material with a high friction coefficient, and such a situation of the bent sheets S also happens to the pickup roller C. Since a paper jam causes damage to sheets and inconvenience when people use digital processing machines, there is a need to develop an effective mechanism to solve the above-mentioned problems.